In the Darkness
by k-awesome777
Summary: A new girl has come to alice academy. A person with a secret past and not wanting to get close to anyone. But mikan never lost hope to make her her friend.though everyone think she's cold blooded, an event happened to change all their minds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

"I'm gonna be LAAAAATTTTEEE!" said a certain brown haired, auburn eyed girl who was running down the hallway. "I can't be late to class again! Jinno will Kill me! I hope Narumi is our morning teacher again!" thought Mikan as she went into the classroom.

"Ohayo!" Mikan greeted as she entered the classroom.

"You're late again Mikan. Good thing today Narumi is the morning teacher or Jinno will kill you," said Hotaru calmly.

"HOOOTAAARUUU!" screamed Mikan running towards her best friend. BAKA! She got hit by the famous Baka- gun.

"We are Middle School students, don't act like a child Mikan,"said Hotaru calmly as she blew off steam off her Baka-gun.

"HOTARU! Why do you have to shoot me with that BAKA GUN! It hurts!" Mikan complained rubbing her cheek.

"Because you're an Idiot," Hotaru said going back to her chair.

"HOTARU! Stop being such a meanie!" Mikan cried as she went to her chair beside Natsume. Yes, they are all in middle school now. Mikan has grown to be a beautiful girl with her silky long brown hair (which she doesn't put on pigtails anymore), her big auburn eyes, her sweet smile, and her innocent look makes her the target of many boys. One thing stops the boys from going after her. Natsume. Natsume is Mikan's boyfriend and any boy who so much goes near her will be burnt to crisps.

"Ohayo Natsume," said Mikan to her boyfriend.

"Hn." Natsume said. Such a man of a thousand words.

"Mikan- Chan!" said Anna and Nonoko.

" Ohayo," Mikan said, smiling sweetly as her 2 friends went up to her.

"Did you hear? There's gonna be a new student today!" Anna exclaimed.

"It's a girl!" said Nonoko.

"Wow! I just knew that!" Mikan said, " I hope we become friends!"

"You just knew polka- dots? Baka. Why do you think Narumi is teaching today? He only teach on special occasions," Natsume said. Yes, he still calls her polka dots.

"Natsume! Stop calling me polka dots and don't call me a baka u meanie" Mikan said pouting.

_She's so cute when she pouts, _thought Natsume as he smirked.

"Ohayo class!" Narumi said as he skipped to the front of the room. "Sorry I'm LATE," he smiled. Today, he was wearing a puffed sleeved, blouse and tight black pants. The gay teacher never dissapoints. "Today, I am proud to present... drum roll please" he announced. '_crik' 'crik' 'crik'. _"You guys are no fun! I'm proud to present! A new student! Heres... Kira!" Narumi said (what is this? A game show or something?) A girl walked into the front of the room. Her hair was jet black, her eyes dark brown, cold with no expression, She was very beautiful, but she didn't smile, her skin as white like porcelein. Her eyes surveyed the room, everyone felt a chill as her eyes went them.

"So, Kira, what's your alice?"

"I have an element alice," Kira said flatly.

"Any more questions for Kira?" Narumi said.

"Can you show us you're alice?" asked a person from the back.

"No," she said flatly. Everyone sweat drops.

"Any more questions?" Narumi asked. Silence filled the room.

"Ok, so now you'll sit next to... Mikan," Narumi said. "Mikan, if you don't mind, can you show Kira around too?"

"Ok Narumi- san," Mikan answered.

"Now it free period. I'm going to go now! Ja" Narumi said as she skipped out. Kira went to her seat beside Mikan. "Hi Kira, my name's Mikan. How do you do?" Mikan said cheerfully. Kira just went on taking out her stuff for the next lesson. "So, when did you discover your alice? I discovered mine when I went to Gakuen alice to see my best friend Hotaru." Mikan said pointing at Hotaru. Silence. Kira was now reading an English novel. "Wow! You know how to read English? Can you teach me? I've been dying to know how to read English!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Can you stop bothering me?" Kira said coldly, Her voice icy and cold.

"I'm really sorry Kira. I didnt-"

"Please just don't talk to me," Kira said as she got back to her reading.

"Hey you, dont be so rude. She just wanted to be your friend which with that attitude, you'll never find one," Natsume said. Kira just stayed silent, but her eyes were blazing.

"What the?" thought Natsume, "Did I just see the ends of her hair turning into fire? I'm probably imagining things though."

Class started and ended. When the class ended, Kira went out of the classroom. "Kira! Wait! I'm supposed to show you around!" Mikan shouted, but it was too late, Kira was out the door.

"Mikan, stop trying to be friends with her, she's just a freak. She probably just faked that alice of hers since she didnt want to show any of us," said Permy. Yes, Permy is now Mikan's friend. She gave up on Natsume a year ago.

"Nah, she probably just have a hard time fitting in. I'm going to be her friend no matter what," Mikan said cheerily and she ran out of the classroom. I probably could find her if i look for her now," Mikan thought running through the hallways.

So how is it? My first fanfic ehehhehe please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer notice: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Though Mikan searched every place she could think of in the academy, she could not find Kira anywhere. "She must have gone to her room, I heard she got the special star rank. She'll probably like it there. It's very fancy," said Mikan, remembering the time she played cards in 'Natsume's room with Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. Natsume's room a big king sized bed, covered in red velvet blankets and there is a black mini fridge that is always filled with food. There is a big closet which is only filled with uniforms (-_-") and a walk in closet for his normal clothes. The bathroom was also amazing. The toilet is made of pure gold (o.o) and there is a king sized tub and a really big shower. While Mikan was thinking about Natsume's awesome room, the bell rang. "OH NO! I'm going to be so late. The lesson is with... Jin Jin! NOO!" screamed Mikan as she ran to her class room as fast as the wind.

When she got to the classroom, she saw that the class has started. Jinno- sensei was writing math problems on the chalkboard. "Maybe if I can sneak in," Mikan thought as she tip toed inside the classroom "You're late" said Jinno his back still turned. Mikan froze. Jinno turned around. "Miss Mikan Sakura, _crik crik _(sound of his frog like creature thing) You have been late many times, _crik crik_ I should punish you," Mikan quaked with fear. "But, _crik crik_ I'm not going too," Mikan sighed with relief. When she started to walk, Bzzzt. A little lightning shock hit her. "Oi Jinno", Natsume said from the back of the room, "You said you wouldn't punish her."

"I lied. She needs to be taught a lesson," Jinno said.

"You-" Natsume started to say, getting ready to aim fireballs at Jinno.

"No, Natsume," Mika said as she sat down. "I nullified it, though it shocked me a little" Mikan whispered. Natsume smirked "That's my girl," he whispered. Mikan blushed. She then looked away from Natsume because she was red in the face.

"Oh there you are Kira," Mikan said smiling. "I've been searching for you everywhere," Silence. Kira just kept on looking straight forward and listening to Jinno. "Umm.. so when do you want a tour around the school?" Mikan asked. Kira looked at Mikan, her eyes cold as ever. "I don't need a tour around the school," Kira said. "Oh.. so wanna sit with me at lunchtime," Mikan asked. "No." Kira answered coldly, "Now can you quit bothering me, I'm trying to listen." Mikan was confused." What did I do wrong to make her hate me so much?" She thought frowning.

"That girl," Natsume thought when he saw that Mikan was sad, "Is going down. I'm gonna make her miserable. She had just crossed the line." RING! The bell for the end of class rang. Kira took her stuff and then went out.

"Hotaru..." Mikan said sadly.

"What's wrong mikan?" said Hotaru worriedly. She haven't seen her cheerful friend become sad for a very long time.

"What did I do to make Kira hate me so much?"

"That girl must pay," thought Hotaru.

"Don't worry Mikan, she must just be nervous. Over time, she will warm up and be your friend," said Anna who over heard their conversation.

"I still remember when I first came here, I was a nervous wreck!" Nonoko added.

"Yeah, you guys are probably right, it's probably because she is nervous," Mikan said cheerfully, "Now let's get some lunch!" Then they walked to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

"Yo, Mikan," Natsume said, beckoning her to come to him.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"Is this Kira girl bothering you?" he asked.

"No, it's just she seemed like she doesn't want to be my friend. Don't worry though, it's probably because she's so nervous," Mikan answered smiling brightly.

"Ok, but if she bother you, she will pay," he said, his eyes blazing.

"Um.. ok.." She said, "I gotta go get my lunch I'm starving!"

"All you think is about food isn't it?" teased Natsume, "If you get fat, I might not like you anymore."

"Really?" said Mikan looking sad.

"Of course, I need a girlfriend who is pretty not fat," he said smirking.

"NATSUME! How could you say that!" Mikan said pouting.

"I'm just teasing baka, I'll love you even if you weigh 100 kilograms." Natsume said hugging Mikan.

"Why do you like teasing me so much?" Mikan said when Natsume let go of her.

"Because..." he said starting to blush so he covered his face with his bangs. "You're cute when you're mad,"

"Aww.. Natsume you're so sweet.. Wait are you saying that I'm only cute when i'm mad?"

"You should really buy your lunch, lunch time is almost over,"

"OMG! I totally forgot about buying food! Bye Natsume!" Mikan said rushing to the cafeteria line.

"She's so gullible," thought Natsume smiling as he watched Mikan rushing to get food, "She might get mad at me later though," He chuckled, "I'll be looking forward to that."

Then he saw Kira reading at his favorite Sakura tree. "Oi, get out of that tree," he said.

"Why?" she asked

. "Because it's mine," Natsume said.

"Doesn't have your name on it,"

"Just get off that tree or i'll burn you to death," he said fire balls appearing on his hands.

"Try me," Kira said. When Natsume fired 3 fire balls at her, she caught them and extinguish them in her hands. "Did you forget I have an element alice? Baka," she said then she return to reading her book.

"That girl's gonna pay, and she's gonna pay bad," Natsume thought as he walked back to the cafeteria.

So hows the second chapter? Ahahah R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice

Natsume's POV

Today's Tuesday huh? It's combined class day. Man, I'm so bored. Even though I don't want to go to class, I feel like there is going to be something interesting happening and I felt like going. With my hands in my pocket, I trudged down the hallway. Same bored expression as always.

Urgh, I feel so annoyed at that girl. The new kid what her name? Fira, Mira something or the other. She made my precious Mikan sad. Then, she sat on my favorite sakura tree. I mean seriously, out of all the sakura trees she could pick, she picked my favorite. Great, Awesome.

Good thing she has the element alice so she won't be in my combined class since I'm in Dangerous Ability class. I don't care where she goes as long as it's as far away from me and my Mikan as possible.

As I went into the classroom, I saw everyone was sitting down. "Natsume oneesama" a voice greeted me. It was Youchi. He's like a little brother to me. Even though he is now in elementary school, he still likes to sit on my lap. I picked him up and walked to my seat. I then put him on my lap and let him read one of my comics. Youchi is good to have around. Especially to tease Mikan whose afraid of ghost and chase away old hags like Permy (But mainly, to tease Mikan :p)

Persona then went inside. "Hello students, today, before we get on to our training, I would like to introduce a new member of the Dangerous Abilities class. Everyone meet Kira,"

I practically fell off of my chair. That girl is in my combined class? How could it be? What's so dangerous about an element alice. Right, element alice means that there is fire alice. Now I get it. Though I felt very shocked and surprised, I still kept a straight face. I mean I'm Natsume Hyuga, I need to keep my cool. "Dangerous Ability Class-" Persona started to say.

"I know what the Dangerous Ability Class is. It's a class for all the people with alice that is dangerous. Here, they don't participate in any events in school because we are dangerous. Here, we train so that we can defend the school against the AOI," Kira said. Persona looked impressed.

"As expected of HIS sister," Persona smirked. I saw Kira's face became a little paler but she didn't say anything. "Well, let's get on with the training, shall we? Today is a free period. Kira, I'm going to see what you can do. Come with me," Persona said. Persona and Kira then went to the training room. So he's gonna see what her alice is capable of doing huh? I thought as I read my comic. Good thing I brought my comic. If not, I would get bored.

_ A Hour Later_

Where are they? Why are they taking so long? Usually, finding out the capability of the alice only takes the longest 10 minutes. Not that I care. Look their coming out now. Huh? Persona looks tired. His clothes are all torn and tattered. Kira is behind him. Her face looks really sick and pale. It looks as if the life was taken away from her. She looks like she's about to faint. What happened in there? Could it be... that she is a forth type alice like me?

"I'm going to take Kira here to the school hospital. I will be back in 5 minutes," Persona said.

"No, I'm fine," Kira said, "I don't want to go to the hospital," Then she pushed passed him and sat on one of the chairs.

"Your body, not mine. I'm going out. You're strong as expected as HIS sister" Persona said smirking as he walked out the door.

Who's he? Who is the person Persona keeps on mentioning? She looks like she's going to faint.

"What are you looking at?" she asked briskly.

"Nothing. Oi, who's this guy Persona keeps on mentioning?" I asked her.

"None of your business," she snapped as she went back to staring into space. Someone didn't come prepared to goof off. Ugh. I can't get the person Persona mentioned out of my head! Who is he? Why does every time Persona mention him Kira (so that's her name) gets paler and looks like she's about to cry.

"Natsume oniichan?" Youchi asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"Why are you starring into space?" he asked.

"What?" I said. I realized that I wasn't even reading my comic.

Why am I worrying about Kira so much? Ugh, what the heck i wrong with me. Don't tell me I'm in love with her. No, my feeling to Mikan is different. I feel like... Kira reminded me of someone. Ruka? No, he's more happy. Mikan? No, ofcourse not. Mikan is so cheerful and gullible and cute and sunny and so perfect. Wait, I'm getting off topic. Talking about Mikan does this to me sometimes. Hotaru? Yeah, Maybe Hotaru. They're both ice princesses.

_BRINGGGG_

The bell rang awakening me from my train of thought.

"Bye oniichan," Youchi said as he walked out the door.

I walked out still feeling confused. "Just forget about it," I thought. But, I couldn't. That person Persona keeps talking about is haunting my mind. But then, I saw her. My girlfriend. The most perfect girl ever. When she flashed me her sweet smile, all my thought, fears, confusion melted away.

3rd chapter Hope you guys Like it R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice.

A month has passed, and almost all the children Kira's class hates her. Everyone think she's a cold hearted devil. She rarely talks and when she does it's always something mean and with a tone so sharp it could a 4 meter thick wood. In group work, she usually just do the work and don't talk to anyone.

Mikan always tries to get closer to Kira, but Kira just keeps pushing Mikan further and further. Mikan became very sad. She was really depressed because Kira didn't want to be her friend. Natsume who saw that Mikan was sad is very annoyed, but, he didn't do anything about it because Mikan told him not to.

_-Flash back-_

"_Mikan, if that girl Kira hurts you, I can beat her up right?" Natsume asked Mikan as they were both lying underneath Natsume's sakura tree. _

"_No Natsume! She must have hurt me for a very good reason. I feel that she is really broken inside," Mikan answered looking at him._

"_I just-," Natsume started to say._

"_It's ok, don't do anything, you could get punished, or worst," Mikan pleaded looking into his eyes._

"_Ok, Mikan, I will not hurt her, unless she goes too far," Natsume said finally,_

"_That's good enough for me," Mikan said smiling._

Natsume grimaced at the thought of that night. "How can I protect her from this- this- demon girl!" Natsume thought as he saw Mikan trying to be friends with Kira just to be ignored. "Mikan's freezing from all the coldness Kira's giving her," Natsume looked at Mikan, he saw that there was actually snow around her. "Mikan, Come here," Natsume said.

"Nat- Natsume, It's so-so cold there," Mikan said her teeth chattering.

"Come here," Natsume said as he put his arms around Mikan.

"Nnn.. thanks Natsume," Mikan said, nuzzling into him to warm up.

It was homeroom and already Kira ignored Mikan 20 times. Every question Mikan asks, Kira just continued on reading her book, or giving her a look that could freeze magma, then going back to her reading.

"Ohayo class!," Narumi said suddenly twirling into the room. Natsume thought, "Narumi's here? Which means..."

"Again we have a new student! 2 new students!" Narumi said winking.

_Everyone sweat drops -_-"_

"Today's 2 new students name is... Chiko and Akira!," Narumi shouted (what no drum roll?)

At the sound of their names, Kira looked up from her book with a surprised look on her face.

Two new students went it. One a girl and another a boy. The girl has shoulder – length brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore square glasses, she has the same cold look Kira has.

They boy has short black hair, with dark brown eyes, also wearing square glasses. He seemed to be searching for someone. When his eyes met Kira's he smiled. Kira just went on looking at them with a surprised look in her eyes.

"What is Chiko and Akira doing here? They don't have alices." Kira thought.

"Hello," They both said in unison. The girls were eyeing Akira with interest. He is a cool looking guy. Akira just kept on looking at Kira. "So what are your alices?" Narumi said putting a mike under Chiko's nose (where did the mike come from? O.o) "I have mind reading alice," Chiko said. "I have shadow alice," Akira said.

"Any questions?" Narumi asked the class.

"Are you guys siblings?" a person asked.

"No-" Chiko said.

"We're neighbours," Akira said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Some obnoxious girl ask.

Akira finally looked away from Kira and answered the girl's question, "I don't have a girlfriend,"

"Kyaaa!" shouted all the girls ready to make him their second target (first being Ruka :p)

"Any more questions?" Narumi asked. No one asked a thing. The girls were chattering on and on about making themselves pretty and how cool Akira is and the boys were just looking at Chiko. "Ok then! Hm... who will be your partner... Akira, your partner is Kira, since you don't have a partner. " Kira flinched. "Chiko! Your partner will be.. Kokoro! Since you guys have the same alice,"

"I knew it," Kokoro said leaning back on his chair.

"Me too," Chiko said, "DO we have to sit next to our partners?" she asked.

"No, sit wherever you like! I have to go. Another free period! Ja." Narumi said as he twirled out the door. Chiko and Akira went to Kira. Kira looked at them like she have just seen a ghost.

"What? No hello for your best friend?" Chiko said grinning at her. Kira then did something no one in her class has ever seen before. She smiled. Everyone else gasped.

"Hey Chiko," she said. Again everyone gasped. No cold tone! Is this world gonna end? Is this just Kira's twin? "How about for me?" Akira said walking towards her. "No hello for your partner?"

"No," Kira said back with her cold tone. Akira looked sad like a puppy when he doesnt get any food. Then Kira did something REALLY unexpected she laughed. Not laughing sarcasticly, no only heeheehee laughing but, really Laughing. Everyone just looks at her like she has gone mad or something. "Of course there's a hello for you. Hello Akira," Kira said smiling sweetly. Everyone just looks confused. "What are-"

"We'll explain later," Chiko said already knowing what her best friend is thinking.

"Look guys I'm-" Kira started to say

"We know, we know. It's alright it's an accident," Chiko said

"How's-"

"He's fine. Got a broken arm but otherwise fine."

"I messed up didn't I," Kira said sadly.

"Kindda, but it's alright," Chiko said. Everyone just looks at them confused.

"What are you looking at?" Kira said coldy. Everyone froze then looks away.

"Ohayo! My name's Mikan! How are you guys?" Mikan said.

"Chiko," Chiko said plainly.

"Akira," Akira said.

"So are you good friends with Kira?" Mikan asked?

"Yea," They both said in unison.

"How do you be friends with her?" Mikan asked. Kira flashed her a glare and then the bell rang. Kira took hold of both of her friends hands and bolted out the door with them.

Sorry long time no update, busy with hw... well chapter 4 everybody please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO not own Gakuen Alice.

Kira brought her friends to the hallway where is it now empty. "What are you guys doing here? You dont even have alices!" Kira asked.

"Yeah, we do," Chiko said.

"We didn't know until after the incident," Akira said.

"Remember when I said I could always tell what you are thinking because I'm your best friend and such?" Chiko said.

"Yea," Kira answered.

"Well, I could actually hear everyone's thoughts, though I didn't know it at that time. I thought it was voices inside my head. I even went to a counselor," Chiko answered.

"Also, remember when you thought I beat up a big bad bully?" Akira asked.

"Yea," Kira said.

"Well, I didn't even touch him. I just lifted my hand and suddenly he flew to the tree and fell down. I was so shocked." Akira said chuckling.

"Who told you?" Kira asked.

"After that incident, our parents sat down with us. We were both in shock when we saw you... you know... yeah. We were both asking what happened to you even though we know they didn't know the answer at that time. But, they did." Chiko said.

"They told us that you are an alice and that you were very powerful. Then they told us that we were alices too," Akira said.

"Of course we didn't believe them, but then they explained to us. Only one of our parents are alices. My mom has mind reading alice like me," Chiko said.

"My dad has a animal pheromone alice, but I got my alice from my grandpa," Akira said.

"When we found out, we wanted to follow you, but our parents said no," Chiko said.

"Which lead us to a month of whining and pleading and such," Akira said rolling his eyes.

"So yeah, that's what happened," Chiko said.

"Wow... you guys are the best," Kira said hugging them both.

"I know we are," Chiko said hugging her back.

"C'mon let's get back inside," Kira said.

Meanwhile inside the classroom. Mikan was sitting down and sighing.

"Mikan- chan?" Nonoko asked.

"Yes Nonoko- chan?" Mikan answered.

"Are you as shocked as I was to see Kira you know.. smile?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, I am... I just don't get it. Ususally I could make anyone smile, but I can't with her," Mikan said sighing.

"I think some people are still in state of shock," Nonoko said pointing at a sea of students who still have a surprised look on their faces.

"Well, it is pretty shocking that Kira smiled," Mikan said as she smiled. Natsume was also thinking about what had happened. He was also in a state of shock.

"What the- the ice devil can smile?" he thought he is still shocked I guess. Suddenly Kira came in and everyone looks at her. All she did was ignore them and went to her seat because the next class was going to start very very soon.

Sorry super short chapter... promise next one will be way longer... well.. please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen alice

Chiko and Akira only hang out only with Kira. Their like an elite group or something. The only person that actually gets out of their elite group sometimes is Akira who is usually getting chased by girls or hanging out with some of the boys. Kira and Chiko stick together like glue. They never left each other's side. Chiko usually have sleepovers with Kira almost every day. No one ever knows what they were talking about. It's usually all hush hush.

Mikan was very curious to what they were talking about. "Mikan, you are curious what they talking about inside Kira's room? " Hotaru asked Mikan.

"No of course not I-" Mikan started to say.

"I know you do," Hotaru said, "So I created a device for eaves drop of them. I made this mini microphone to hear what they are saying. It's really small like a bug. A small lady bug so I hope they won't get suspicious. I already put it in their room. We could hear them talking using a small speaker. We'll hear it in my room ok,"

"Is that ok?" Mikan asked.

"Who cares," Hotaru said, "I'm listening whether you're there or not," Hotaru said as she went back to her seat.

"Should I do it?" Mikan thought all through the school

_At night about 7 'o' clock_

"Good, you're here just in time," Hotaru said as Mikan peeked from Hotaru's door.

"I still don't think it's a good idea," Mikan said as she shifted. She was so nervous. "Shhhh... they're starting to talk," Hotaru said as she focused on the voice coming out of the speaker.

"_So how are you ok?" Chiko asked._

"_Uhh... I guess?" Kira asked._

"_How is Dangerous Ability class?" Chiko asked._

"_Kira?" Chiko asked after a few moments of silence. _

"_They- they tried to take that "thing" out of me. Trying to help me control it," Kira said quietly._

"What are they talking about?" Mikan asked.

"Shhh..." Hotaru said as she focused intensely on what they both were saying.

"_That's horrible!" Chiko gasped._

"_No, actually... it's quite helpful for me," Kira said._

"_Kira, I know what you're thinking, you can't ever lie to me," Chiko said. _

"_It's HORRIBLE! I hate that doing it! I always hurt someone! I hate it," Kira said sounding like she's breaking down into tears._

"_It's alright, I understand. It must be a hard time I mean after that prom," Chiko said._

Then everything got quiet.

"What happened?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know," Hotaru answered, "The microphone must be broken, or the speaker. Weird," Hotaru said hitting the speaker. Hotaru sighed.

"I guess it's time for bed then since there's nothing else to do," Hotaru said as she put the speaker away.

"I guess so," Mikan asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Hotaru said out loud.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like, something bad is going to happen," Hotaru said. She has her same cool bored expression, but she was shivering a little.

"Hotaru?" Mikan asked already starting to make her I'm scared face. She turned as white as paper.

"I- I don't know. It's probably just a feeling. Probably nothing," Hotaru said shrugging.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Mikan asked still white as paper and shivering.

"Yea it's probably nothing," Hotaru said heading to her bed.

"Phew, I was getting worried there," Mikan sighed with relief.

"Let's just go to sleep and not worry about it ok?" Hotaru said as she pulls up her covers.

"Ok!" Mikan said happily as went on the bed with Hotaru. Mikan fell asleep instantly, but Hotaru can't help thinking about the feeling she had. "What if something bad happened tomorrow? I hope everything will be alright. Be careful Mikan."

The next day Mikan was happily skipping to school. "I wonder what will happen to me today?" Mikan thought happily. She walked into her classroom and shouted, "Ohayo!" with a smile. Everyone greeted her back.

She then went to her desk which was near where Kira was sitting reading a book.

"Ohayo Kira!," Mikan said as she smiled. Kira looked at Mikan with a glare. It wasn't the usual ignorance glare, it was an angry glare. Like there was fire blazing in her eyes. Mikan looked at her with curiosity. Then, Kira stood up, took a note out of her bag and put it on Mikan's table then walked away to where Kira was sitting beside Kokoro. "What is this?" Mikan asked as she opened the note. "Meet me at the big space circled my 10 sakura trees at lunch time," read the note. "What is this?" thought Mikan. "I wonder what she wants,"

"Mikan? What's that note? A love note?" Natsume said as he got ready to make a fire ball to whoever dared to write his girlfriend a love note.

"No, it's from Kira" Mikan said.

"Let me see," Natsume said. Mikan gave the note to Natsume.

"I'm coming with you," Natsume said.

"Eh? Why?" Mikan asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Natsume said, "I'm coming with you no matter what."

Chapter six. Sorry for the long update. I was so busy. I really want to make a cliffhanger but I don't understand how to. So... please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

-Lunchtime-

"I guess it's time," Mikan said as the bell for lunch rang.

"Let's go," Natsume said.

"It looks like you're more into meeting Kira than I am," Mikan joked nervously. Natsume just looks at her.

"I just want to protect you," Natsume thought as they both walked to the sakura trees. Kira was already there with Akira and Chiko. She was leaning on her favorite sakura tree or Natsume's sakura tree talking to Akira and Chiko. She was laughing at what they were saying.

"Maybe she's not going to do anything bad," Natsume thought. Mikan had a relieved expression on her face. But, when Kira saw Mikan, her expression changed completely. First, her eyes narrowed but it's visibly blazing. "Oh, you're here. Where's your friend? She chickened out?" Kira said.

"I'm here, what do you want?" Hotaru said as she stepped out of the bushes as calmly as ever. Kira turned her face to Hotaru, glared at her and turned back at Mikan.

"You guys know what this is right?" Kira said holding up the microphone bug that Hotaru made. Mikan went pale white. She held on to Natsume's arm squeezing his arm very hard. Hotaru was expressionless but you could see a little fear flicker in her eyes. Kira threw the bug to Hotaru.

"I think this is yours," she said. Then, she turned around and walked away.

"How does she know about the bug?" Mikan whispered to Hotaru. Kira suddenly turned around. Mikan looked surprised that Kira could hear her.

"Ofcourse I knew it! It was so obvious! It doesn't even look like a real bug seriously it's the worst invention ever!" Kira shouted. Hotaru's eyes blazed in anger, but it was Mikan who responded.

"How dare you say that about Hotaru's invention! She's the best inventor in the world!" Mikan shouted her voice strong not quivering the slightest bit.

"How dare I? How dare I! How dare you put this little microphone in my room and listen to my private conversations!" Kira shouted. Kira started huffing and puffing. Chiko looked worried.

"Uhhh... K, I think you should calm down," Chiko said going to Kira. Akira looked equally worried look with a little fear in his eyes.

"I'm so mad right now! Oh my gosh.. No! No! This is not happening again!" Kira said with a fearful and angry look in her eyes. There was already some changes from Kira's appearance her hair was flickering a little like fire.

"Kira! Calm down!," Akira shouted.

"Ok, ok," Kira said, the flickering starting to stop. Sadly, the dumb Mikan can't keep her mouth shut.

" We only eaves drop you because we want to be friends with you. You don't even want to be friends with us and you don't have the reason to," Mikan said. Kira looks madder than ever. Her face red and anger blazing brightly in her eyes, her hair becoming black fire. Mikan was so scared she backed up a bit startled with what she saw.

"Why didn't I want to be friends with you? It's because you're always annoying me! I don't want to be friends with you because you're a spoiled brat! Just because I don't want to be your friend you have to eaves drop on us! You are a complete IDIOT!" Kira shouted at the top of her lungs. Natsume's eyes blazed with anger.

"How dare you talk about Mikan that way, I might have to teach you a lesson," he said making fireballs in his hands.

"Like you can hurt me!" Kira shouted. She suddenly fell to her knees. She was sweating, fer visible in her eyes, "Oh no, Oh no, this is bad. This is really bad,"

"K! Are you alright!," Akira asked worriedly. Chiko looked at Kira with fear in her eyes.

"It's starting..." Chiko whispered. Kira turned to both Chiko and Akira with fear in her eyes.

"Help me," she whispered. Suddenly, Kira was flung to the air. Her eyes turned pitch black, and her hair blazed with black fire.

"Everyone run! Akira and I will handle this!" Chiko shouted as she ran to Kira with Akira. But, before anyone could run, an earthquake happened and they were all falling down. Wind blew hard, and rain started crashing down. Kira looked like a monster. On her hands were purple flame balls which are the hottest kind of fire there is. It will burn you to crisps in a matter of seconds. Kira surveyed around the room. Looking for who to attack first. Then she looked up to the sky and raised up her hands. All the elements attacked everyone. The wind blew people flying, rocks flinging everywhere, rain pouring down harder and harder, and fire just flying everywhere.

"What can we do to stop her? If we don't we might die!" Mikan shouted.

"I know what to do!" Chiko shouted. She fought her way to as near as Kira as she can.

"Kira!" Chiko shouted. Kira looked at her her black fiery eyes fixed on her.

"This is me! Chiko! Remember me!" Chiko shouted. The rain started to calm down a little.

"Kira! Fight it! I know the real you is inside! Don't give in! Please, Stop!" Chiko shouted tears rolling down her eyes. Just like that, Kira flinched. She struggled like she was fighting with something inside of her. She let out a scream. Fire went out of her hands going up the sky. Suddenly, everything stopped. The fire was gone; the wind went back to normal, the rocks dropped, and the rain stopped. Kira just dropped from the sky softly. Chiko ran to her.

"Kira are you okay?" she asked. Kira looked up at her tears falling from her eyes.

"I did it again didn't I? I'm sorry," Kira whispered tears falling hard from her face. Then she fainted. Chiko stroked Kira's hair.

"It's ok, Kira. You can't control it. Why? Why do you have to do this? Why do you have to have this alice? Why?" Chiko said tears rolling down her eyes. Then she turned to Mikan and her friends.

"Why? Why do you have to make her mad like this? Why can't you just mind your little lives and stay out of our life!" Chiko said as she put her face in her hands and wept. Mikan and her friends just froze still stunned because of what just happened.

"Hush now Chiko," Akira said softly as he went over there, "C'mon, let's get Kira to the infirmary." He then carried Kira bridal style and then walked with Chiko, who was still crying to the infirmary. Mikan and her friends just stood there struck dumb. They stood there for a minute thenb Mikan started to speak

"I think it was all my fault," She said her voice quivering. Tears were beginning to well up on her eyes.

"It's not your fault. C'mon let's go back inside," Natsume soothed putting his hand on Mikan's shoulder and then they all walked away going back to their dorms.

Hehehe so how do you like this chapter? Sorry for the long update.. i got kindda distracted ehehehe please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Discliamer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

Chapter 8.

_Chiko's POV_

Kira's still not awake yet. It has been a week. I'm very worried. "Chiko, she'll be ok, the doctor said her condition is stable," Akira said.

I turned to him, "What if the doctor was lying? What if Kira is gonna die? What it..." Akira took a hold of my shoulders.

"It will be fine. Didn't you read the doctor's mind? Didn't he say even in his mind that she will be ok?" I bit my lip. I was going to say something else when the door opened. A nurse went it.

"There's another visitor," she said. Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka went in. Them. They were the one that caused this, they're the one who made Kira this hurt until she's in a coma. Suddenly a surge of anger fell over me. I was suddenly so angry at them. I turned to face them.

"Why?" I asked to them, they just stood there frozen. "Why do you have to bother her? Why can't you leave her alone?" I shouted like a crazy maniac. I can't stand it. Mikan looked as if she was going to cry.

"I'm really sorry, I just wanted to be her friend," Mikan whispered.

"You wanted to be her friend? Look at what she is like now! She hates it when people eaves drop on her! How is that going to make her your friend?" I said tears falling from my face.

"Chiko! Calm down!" Akira said taking a hold of me who was sobbing, "You know it's not their fault! Deep in your heart you know," I know, it's not their fault. I know it, but with my friend in a coma, and I can't do anything about it, I feel hopeless. I then shook myself from Akira's grip and run out, slamming the door behind me.

Normal POV

After Chiko stormed out, everything was quiet for a minute or two. "It is my fault..." Mikan whispered tears flowing down her cheek. Natsume held her tighter.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry about Chiko. She just really cares about Kira. They've been best friends since they were really small," Akira said.

"There's a question I have to ask, why is Kira like that?" Hotaru asked. Akira was quiet for a while pondering what he should do. He knew they were going to ask sooner or later. He sighed, "Kira and Chiko will kill me for this. So you guys really know what happened to Kira?" he said. They nodded. Akira sighed.

"Ok, When Kira was born, she has been... messed with," he started to say. Everyone was shocked.

"Kira was messed with?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, scientists knew that Kira's family has alices, and they... paid Kira's parents so that they could do experiments on her children," he said.

"That's horrible! And they agreed to that?" Mikan shouted.

"No, they didn't. They refused. But, the scientists stole Kira's brother from his crib and did experiments on him. They wanted to make him stronger alice wise. Her brother had the electricity alice. After that, the scientists gave him back to the parents and told them that they'll be back later when her brother was ten to take him to alice academy, but they came before that. Kira was born when her brother was five years old. The scientist again stole Kira to another experiment. They wanted to find out the capacity of alices that can be in one person. Kira's original alice is only fire alice, but the scientists put in all the other elements for her alice. Then, they gave her back to her parents and told her that they would come back and get her when she's ten years old," Akira said.

"But, isn't more alices and a stronger alice good?" Mikan asked.

"There were side effects. For her brother, every time he uses his alice, his age shortens. For Kira, she got two personalities. When she's mad, the powers inside of her just burst through and it turns her to a completely different person," Akira explained.

"Wait, Kira came when she was thirteen not ten," Hotaru said.

"Well, after the scientists stole her brother, they moved, and then they found them again when Kira was born because they search the babies who were born in every hospital. Then, after they got Kira back, they moved again. But, then it turns out, they can detect them when they use their alice, they can detect people. So, they found them again and took her brother when he was just ten years old. Then, they moved again and started to stop using their alice, they never told their daughter what she's capable of doing, they pretend they are a normal family," Akira explained.

"How did they find her again?" Hotaru asked.

"I- I already said too much," Akira said, "Anyway, the bell rang for class so we better go," Hotaru and the others went away and left Akira and Kira alone. Akira looked at Kira.

"I know you're awake," Akira whispered. Kira opened her eyes.

"Why did you tell them?" Kira asked.

"I had to, or not they'll feel guilty," Akira said.

"So what? They deserved it for snooping around," Kira grumbled.

"Aww c'mon Kira you know you don't want them to feel guilty," He said smiling.

"Yeah... I don't want them to feel guilty," Kira said with a small smile, "Aren't you going to be late for class?"

"Nah.. Who cares about class anyway?" Akira said smiling.

"You do, Mr. Achiever," Kira said straightening up, "Go, I'll be ok."

"Talk to you later," he said as he went out the door. Kira did a small wave. When Akira went out, Kira sighed. "So now they know huh?" Kira thought, "I wonder what they'll think of me now." Suddenly her mind went over to the day of the prom and tears started falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she cried alone in the hospital.

Sorry for the long update.. It was hard to get the ideas.. I hope you enjoy this chapter R&R please


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

_Kira's old school a few months ago._

"Kira! Hurry up! We'll be LATE!" Chiko shouted from Kira's bedroom door. "Wait a second! I'm putting on make up!" Kira shouted back. "There done." Kira said, "So, what do you think Chiko?"

"Kira, you look so pretty!" Chiko gushed.

"Really it's not too much?" Kira asked.

"No way! You look beautiful!" Chiko said giving Kira a thumbs up. Kira did look good. She was wearing a knee- length white dress. Her hair is mostly up, but a few strands in the front of her face is let down. "Too bad we don't have dates though,"

"Who cares! It's our winter dance! We'll have loads of fun! Even without dates." Kira said full of excitement.

"Kira, you look beautiful!" Kira's mom said going into the room and giving Kira a hug, "Your first dance. How exciting!"

"You're sqeezing me, daughter- dieing- because- of- lack- of- oxygen," Kira gasps.

"Sorry, sorry and Chiko, you look beautiful too,"Kira's mom said.

"Thank you," Chiko said. She was wearing a short strapless blue dress and her hair is let loose.

"Mom, where's dad?" Chiko asked.

"He's upstairs getting the camera," Kira's mom answered. Suddenly there was a thump, the girls all turned around.

"I'm here! I got the camera! Don't you girls go yet!" Kira's dad said as he rushed into the room.

"Calm down dad, we're still waiting for Akira," Kira said.

"Akira?" her dad asked, "Is that your- your date?"

"Relax dad, he's just a friend," Kira said. The doorbell rang. "That must be him. I'll go open the door,"

"I'll come with you!" Chiko said.

Kira's dad, still in a paralyzed shock, turned white and kept on saying date over and over again.

"I think I'll take the photos, honey" Kira's mom said as she took the camera from Kira's dad's hand.

"Hey, ready to go?" Akira asks as they open the door.

"Just a moment! Let me get a photo first!" Kira's mom said, "Now get closer, ok 1. 2. 3" _Snap_ and the picture was taken.

"Let's go then," Akira said.

"Wait don't you want to say hello to my dad first?" Kira asked.

"Uh.. I'd rather not... He makes me feel uncomfortable with his stares and his questions." Akira said.

"Well then let's go!" Chiko said and they all went to Akira's car, where they are greeted by Akira's mom and off they went to the winter dance.

"The gym looks so cute!" Chiko squealed. The school gym, the venue of the dance has been decorated with lots ofpaper snowflakes, fake snow and lots of sparkly lights.

"I have never thought that the gym could look this good," Kira said.

"What are we doing just standing here? Let's par-tay!" Chiko said as she pulled Kira and raced to the dance floor as Akira was greeted by his friends from the soccer team.

Kira and Chiko danced for a long time to many popular songs and then went to the refreshment table to get a drink.

"Im so tired!" Chiko said as she got some punch for Kira and herself.

"I thought I would have died dancing!" Kira said as she drank some of her punch.

"So, any boys you interested in?" Chiko asked smirking. Kira rolled her eyes,  
"Not this question again, I told you I do not like anyone." Kira said

"C'mon, you must haave some guys you like, how about Akira? You guys are extremely close," Chiko said.

"What? We're just friends, it's not going to happen, it's way to cliche," Kira said.

"Think about it, he's smart, a soccer star and you must admit he's kind of good looking," Chiko said.

"Well, if you think he's so good looking and stuff, why don't you ask him out?" Kira asked.

"Because I am already interested in Renji." Chiko whispered.

"Guys, get your ladies and hold them real close 'cause it's time to take it slooow," the DJ said as he played some slow music.

"I'm going to ask Renji to dance! See you!" Chiko said as she gave Kira a small wave as she dissapeared into the crowd.

Kira's POV

I hate slow dances, I never know who to dance with. I wonder who will I like? (Akira's face appeared in her mind) *blushes* No! No! Of course I don't like him, I mean it's way to cliche! I look at Akira whose a few feet away from me. Is a cliched love so bad? I mean, not I like him or anything, but he is a nice guy, and I already know a lot about him, and I know he's not a jerk. Maybe I could- Oh no, he's looking this way! Quick, look like you're busy with your drink!

"Hey," Akira said.

"Hey," I said looking down so Akira couldn't see me blush. Why am I so nervous?

"Would you , y'know like to dance?" Akira asked then he saw my surprised face. "As friends of course. I mean, I'm not like asking you to dance as my date or whatever," Akira stuttered.

"Umm.. Sure let's dance, as friends," I said and Akira lead me to the dance floor where we slow danced.

Oh my gosh! I'm dancing with Akira! No big deal, it's just as friends. I mean I only like him as a friend right? He's so close! Why am I only noticing this now? And he's looking at me! I mean I can't see it 'cause I'm looking down, but I could feel his eyes on me. Why am I so paranoid, I mean this is just an assumption I then look up and saw Akira looking at me and I blush then looks down again. Oh my gosh! He is looking at me! Why am I blushing! Why is my heart beating so fast! Conversation! Think of something to say!

"Uh.. nice weather we're having," I said nervously. Why did I say that? That's such a weird think to say! He must think I'm weird.

"Sure, I guess," Akira said. Argh, an awkward silence! I hate awkward silences! Akira! Say something!

"So, do you enjoy the dance?" Akira asked.

"Yeah it was fun," I said as I smiled. I did have fun tonight. Chiko and I even had a photo with Mr. Tono who is dressed like Santa Claus. "You?"

"I had fun myself," Akira said as he smiled, "Remember a few christmases ago when we went sledding down the hill, as I fell out of the sled?"

"I remember that, you were screaming and hanging on as hard as you can as Chiko and I laughed at you!" I said as I laughed. It was so funny. So as we slow danced, we talked about our times together, like when we were mixing stuff from Chiko's kitchen and got screamed at by Chiko's mom, and many other memories until there was nothing left to talk about and the awkward silence is back.

"Kira," Akira said breaking the silence, "I've been meaning to tell you something,"

"What about?" I said, my heart started to beat a little faster.

"I think- I think I li-"

"NO LET GO!" Chiko shouted making everone turn their heads.

I turned my head to see Chiko pushing Renji away.

"Renji! Let go of me! NOW!" Chiko shouted trying to push him away. I started to go to Chiko with Akira behind me.

"Chiko? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Relax Chiko, I just want a kiss. C'mon baby," Renji said pulling Chiko closer to him.

"EW! NO! Kira help me!" Chiko said. I don't know what to do. How am I going to help my best friend? Suddenly, Akira kicked Renji in his face. The force forces him to let go of Chiko, who ran to me tears in her eyes. "Leave my friends alone," Akira said grimly.

"Or what?" Renji said, his friends already near him, "You gonna beat me up soccer boy?"

"Maybe," Akira said.

"You think you can beat me up?" Renji said.

"Well, I already kicked you once," Akira said calmly. Renji then punched Akira and they started to fight. Why is Akira picking a fight! He knows he can't beat Renji who is the captain of the football team! The entire football team is helping him! Oh how I hate Renji! Look what he did to Chiko. I will not forgive him. He needs to pay. What can I do! Akira is getting beat up bad! How dare Renji beat up my best friends! How dare he! He makes me so mad! What is this feeling? I feel power, I feel hot like fire is coming out of me! I feel like I have all the elements in my hands. I can't control it! It's coming out!

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as that power took over me.

_To be continued_

_So how's the chapter? Sorry for the wait! I will try my best to release a new chapter soon! Please R&R!_


End file.
